


Demon possession

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Demon Deals, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dia finds out the truth behind her birth.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Demon possession

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the exorcism move! It’s really good

It’s a mark of death, or rather one of rebirth. From the day Dia had been born, it appeared out of thin air.

Ever since she was young, a mark appeared on the palm of her hand, and Dia hadn’t felt at ease since then. Not one of her parents knew how the mark had come to be, but Dia had been marked with the pentacle circle on her palm, it’s black writing carved into her skin. Her parents weren’t any help and Ruby was frightened of the unnerving markings of her hand. 

Then, her parents informed her of the truth.

Before Dia and Ruby was born, their financial stability was in terrible crisis, it reached to the breaking point that eventually drove her father mad. His bride to be was experiencing discomfort over her pregnancy, and when the doctor told them of the horror news; the baby wouldn’t make it till birth and likelihood of his wife surviving was slim, unless she terminated her pregnancy. It was by then, Dia’s father took it into his own hands and searched of ways the gruesome outcome could be averted. Eventually, he found a dusty spell book in the cabin and flipped to a page.

{Fortuna Black Magic; a spell to bring casters of great fortune and wealth, liberating them from the restless provided the caster gives a suitable price in exchange for their wish}

_ He performed the spell, casting aside his worries as the demon was summoned before him.  _

_ “What is it you most desire, human?” _

_ Without a second thought, he brandished his worth and selfishly asked for help. The demon smirked at his words, making him worry more. His wish was granted; at the price of his first-born child. “Y-you can’t be serious? That hardly is fair in terms of the deal!” he argued, gritting his teeth. _

_ “Well then, would you like to take her place?” the demon laughed, peering into his face. When he said nothing, the demon withdrew, looking over him lowly. “I thought so, you humans are all the same. Selfish and greedy.” _

_ He swallowed. “She?” _

_ “Ah, yes. I thought you’d knew. Your child is a girl.” _

_ “What…do you plan to do to her?” he asked, clenching his fists.” _

_ “When she turns of age, I will retrieve her, after that, I cannot say.” _

_ “You plan to kill her?” _

_ An amused chuckle escaped the demon’s fangs. “She’s far too valuable to be dead. I will grant your wish, so long as you abide by them. Breaking a promise will grant you a punishment far worse than death itself. If you say no, your wife will die. So, human. What is your answer?” _

_ “I’ll take it,” said the man. _

_ The blinding light evaporated into dark specks of dust and the book in his hand began crumbling to dust. With a gulp, he exited the room calmly, not daring to look back, sealing the room for the rest of the years to come. _

“You’re joking, right?”

Her father shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

Sucking her teeth, Dia looked towards the ground, refusing to meet her father’s stern gaze. “We’ve made arrangements for your 17 th birthday. If at which case, you are unpresented during the days that follow…we’ll have arranged Ruby to become the next heir.” He said. “I am truly sorry. Were it not for my deeds, perhaps things would have turned out differently. But you wouldn’t be here any less, and I could not stand Ruby being alone. You are an excellent older sister and daughter that any father could have. For that, I thank you.” He lowered his head, bowing before Dia.

“Father…I.” Dia spoke, her hands at her father’s side. “You do not need to do this. I will accept my fate, as you’ve had to so many years ago. So please…I beg you not to blame yourself, you acted in the best interests for mother. I won’t overlook that.” Dia smiled. “Please be happy.”

“Dia…” a cold voice washed over her as heavy light filtered through her gaze. “I’m coming for you… the voice giggled.”

There were time Dia had dreamt of strange dreams, the warm voice calling out to her. It was then her hand would throb to the point of annoyance. Frantically, went to the mirror, the marks extending to her waist. Maybe, she could avert her fate, Dia thought. Clinging to her last hopes, she walked towards the bed and drew her uniform out, readying for departure. Today was her 17 th birthday after all. She never thought that she could feel this way just by being nervous. With a turn of her back, she grabbed her handbag and exited her room.

Walking along the school, she finally made way to her classrooms, breathing out a sigh. Looks like things were going well so far. Kanan and Mari wished her a merry birthday as did the rest of Aqours, giving her gifts happily.

By afternoon, Dia had met with Aqours and discussed the titles of their performance, wanting to make sure everything was well. Opting a stern voice, she went through every detail as she looked over the final entries, sighing when it was finally time to leave. A mercy glow of the sun’s rays bathed the entire school in mid-glow as she walked past the rooms, nearing to the closest exit.

Footsteps echoed in the quiet hall until another came dashing forth, alerting Dia of another presence. “Dia! I haven’t given you your present yet!” Mari called out, waving her hand. She ran into Dia’s arms, taking the wind out of Dia when she collided against her body.

“Alright, give me your present now.”

“Mmhmm. Just give me a minute.” Mari exclaimed, flashing her bright smile. Dia sighed, putting her hands up. A rush of coldness filled her body instantly and the mark on her hand began throbbing. Pain seared through her neck immensely and Dia cocked her head, looking down at the blonde.

“Mari?” Dia called her name, swallowing her fear. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know just giving you your present.”

“And what is that exactly?”

Mari chuckled lightly. “Happy birthday, Dia. I’ve come to retrieve my price.” She whispered. when Dia stared again, she saw Mari had bitten her neck, and her lips were smeared in blood. “Did you wait long for me? I’ve been dying to tell you, after all, I was with you all these years while I watched you grow up. My priced vessel, now don’t be hasty and try anything, all right?”

Dia nodded slowly, her breath beginning to quicken.

With a snap of her fingers, Dia was swallowed up in black darkness, roaming along her waist down.

“I can finally take what’s mine,” Mari cackled against the thinning darkness. Her form twisted in ways Dia had never seen, changing her very form and appearance, revealing a devil in its wake.

When she had come to, Dia found herself in a white room, something she wasn’t expecting. She instantly recognized it as Mari’s hotel and she glanced around the room for the blonde, until the door opened and in waltzed Mari.

Unlike her usual appearance, Mari sported sharp horns sprouting from her head, her ears slightly pointed combined with the tail behind her back, its end loosely carved into a pointy end. She looked the same except with the added details, except for the snarly on her lips. “Had a nice nap, Dia?”

“What is the meaning of this, Mari? Take me back at once!” she demanded, promptly hitting her fist on the bed.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Mari hummed. “You see, I was offered you and I couldn’t miss my chance to finally make you mine.”

Dia furrowed her brows, tilting her head. “What… are you taking about?”

“I’m sure by now, your father;already explained it to you, your fate. I foresaw your arrival years before he conceived you, and you were quite not what I expected to be, a true beauty. Which was why when your father asked for my help in bringing you safety along, I gave him a choice. You, or both his wife and unborn child lives.” Mari clapped her hands together, smugly smiling. “I’m here to claim my belonging.”

“I’m not yours!”

“Oh, you are Dia. I only need your body after all.” Raking her eyes down Dia’s form, she licked her lips. “Your blood was able to satiate my hunger for a little while, but I think you know what I want.” Resting on the bed beside Dia’s, Mari hummed amusedly, staring at Dia’s widened eyes.

“You…can’t be serious.”

“But I am. After centuries nothing more than a little bite won’t hurt anyone right?” she snarled, taking Dia’s chin.

“This is ridiculous! I’m getting out of here!” before Dia had a chance to move, Mari was pushing her to the bed, hovering on top of her as she clicked her tongue.

“This won’t hurt if you don’t fight,” she mused. “Or things will be ugly for you.”

“Shup up, Mari you-” her lips were sealed closed as Mari kissed her out of the blue, her hand snaking to Dia’s uniform, fiddling with the green tie before tearing the white blouse off and tossing it to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi Mari drowns off screen in a river swimming but rescued by Dia she’s presumed dead until she wakes up possessed. Technically, maris original soul is alive but she blacks out whenever the demon takes hold


End file.
